Question: Rewrite ${(7^{6})(7^{7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{6})(7^{7}) = 7^{6+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{6})(7^{7})} = 7^{13}} $